The New Member
by LaxusIsLife97
Summary: Raxon has just joined the Fairy Tail guild and is asked by Laxus to join him and the Thunder Legion on a mission. Great adventure awaits as well as something more. Many battles and heart jerking moments await you. Waring: future content will contain Yaoi. If that makes you uncomfortable, don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so after a while I am back with another Fairy Tail fic, Fairy Tail will be one of my main categories, this one will have myself in it as an OC, not with my real name. I own none of these real characters and I hope you enjoy.

The New Member

Raxon walked into the Fairy Tail guild with determination in his eyes. He is around 17 years old with black hair. He is around 5'11'' and is lightly muscular. He wears black shorts and a dark red shirt with a blue cover-up. All his life he has dreamed of joining this legendary guild and now he has finally arrived. He entered the hall and was greeted by a blond girl with keys strapped to her waist. "Hi there, my name is Lucy. I don't think I've seen you here before, who are you?"

"Hi, my name is Raxon, I came here to see if I could join the guild. Is there a person I can talk to?"

"Oh you need Mirajane. She's over by the bar there. Well I look forward to working with you but if you don't mind I have a job with my friend I need to go on so I'll see ya later." He walked over to the bar and meet a beautiful looking white haired girl he could have sworn he had seen somewhere before.

"Umm, excuse me, I was told I should talk to you if I was interested in joining the guild."

"O yes right this way. My name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira. Now I'm going to stamp you with the guild seal. Keep in mid that once I do this you are part of our guild only and we trust you to keep all of our secrets and never become a betrayer. Do you understand and accept this?"

"Yes, absolutely. I've been waiting for this moment forever." Raxon pulled the color of his shirt down and was stamped with a black emblem on his left pectoral.

"Now that you are a member, feel free to go and socialize with any of the other guild members and your new family."

He walked around and glanced at some members deciding who he wanted to talk to first. He noticed a girl with blue curly hair but she seem distracted. The he saw a man with piercings and long black hair but he seemed a little intimidating so he stayed away from him. Then he saw someone he couldn't help but look at. He was a tall blonde man with a coat on and he was standing by a green haired wizard, a man with a knight like helmet on, and a woman with glasses. Raxon was mesmerized by how strong, powerful, and hot he looked. Yes Raxon was gay and was open about it if the question arose and this guy was definitely his type. He got some courage and walked over to the group of four. "Hello , my name is Raxon, I just became a member here and I wanted to introduce myself to everyone. May I get your names?"

"Sure thing buddy, names Bickslow and these here are my babies." Some wired totem like dolls floated in front of him and said "Hello!"

"My name is Freed. Welcome to the guild.

"My name is Evergreen. Around here I'm known as queen of the fairies." The blond man stayed silent for a few moments.

"And who are you sir?" Raxon asked his new found crush.

"My name is Laxus, I'm the grandson of the guild master here. Together all of us make up whats known as the thunder legion. Now is there something I can help you with?" "Well I was wondering if there was any chance one of you could show me around the place."

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt. come with me. You three stay here and find a way to entertain yourselves for a few minutes." Laxus and Raxon walked off and left the Thunder Legion to their endeavors.

"I'm going to tell you some of the other guild members names as we go along. I'm only gonna say them once so pay attention. Over there is Cana, she drinks a lot. That guy there is Elfman, insult his manhood and you'll be sorry. That's Levy and her cheer squad by that stack of books. The girl with the hat is Juvia and the guy near her is Gajeel. We have some other members but they are on jobs at the moment. That's about it for the guild and its members." Raxon noticed a staircase over by the bar.

"what about that upstairs part?"

"That part of the guild is exclusive to S rank wizards only. It will be a while before you can go up there."

"Are you S rank Mr. Laxus?"

"First off, don't call me mister, just Laxus. Second, yes I am. That reminds me, we were about to go to our next job before you came over. Say, what kind of magic do you use kid?"

"I..I use what's called darkness magic. Its very uncommon and old so I doubt you've heard of it."

"I haven't. Is it anything like death magic?"

"No not at all. If you would like I could show you right now."

"No that's alright. I am curious though so why don't you join my group on our job. Kind of an initiation drill if ya know what I mean."

"Really? Do you mean it? I just joined the guild and you're asking me to join you on an S rank mission. Why?"

"Well, lets just say I see something in ya kid. Not sure what it is yet but I see something. So do you wanna come or not?"

"Of course! Where are we going?"

"It's an island near Hargeon named Gencia. They say a large group of demon like monsters is abducting their children one by one and its our job to stop them and hopefully find the children." They went back to the thunder legion and told the 3 how Raxon was going to be joining them. No arguments were made and they set of for Hargeon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter two. Feel free to leave review once you are finished.

Chapter 2

The Thunder Legion, accompanied by Raxon, got to Hargeon and then on a Ferry to Gencia island. Raxon couldn't help but notice that on the train, and the ferry, that Laxus looked like he was going to vomit the whole ride. He wanted to ask about it but it seemed personal so he put it in the back of his mind. Once they arrived at Gencia they went to the village that was being attacked and got as much information as possible about the monsters. From what they gathered they arrive in various forms and heights and also vary in type such as water demons or winged birds. With this information in tow, they went off into the woods looking for one to either follow, or the camp itself. As they went through the forest Raxon learned what the other members used for their type of magic. He found Freed's magic the most interesting and Evergreen's eye thing the most creepy. It took them a while but they finally saw a small strange bear like creature running off with a child tied up on his back. The 5 wizards began tailing it and found their hideout. It was a mountain near the middle of the island and near the top they could see smoke rising. When they got to the top they could see a cage filled with children and the fire was much bigger than what they expected. The pit was very wide and based on the table they also saw near the other edge it seemed like the children were about to become a feast. "This is bad Laxus. What kind of plan do we have?"

"Well, you and I are gonna attack the demons. Bickslow and Ever I want you two to get the kids out of that cage. Freed, your going to draw an enchantment around this mountain top so they can't escape. Ready...GO!"

Laxus and Raxon went forward and began knocking out the first few monsters. Then a horde of them began attacking. There wee many more than what Laxus had anticipated and even he couldn't take out that many. Raxon was hoping Laxus could handle most as he took on the weaker ones but his hopes were crushed when he saw Laxus being held down by a lot of demons. Raxon didn't want his new friend, and crush, to die so he had no choice but to use his magic. "Darkness Nebula!" A black magic ring formed and even though it was mid afternoon the sky turned black and everything turned darker and darker until vision was zero. That is, except for Raxon. He could see perfectly fine and with another quick spell his allies could as well. "Now get your hands off Laxus! Dark Missile!" All around the demons magic circles formed and shot black rays at the demons on top of Laxus and vaporized them. The remaining demons couldn't see a thing and started running around frantically screaming about how they were blinded. They started crashing into each other and attacking randomly sometimes hitting each other or simply air. Laxus stood bewildered at the sheer power Raxon had. He snapped out of his trance and realized that he could see thanks to Raxon's spell and started destroying the other demons around him. Many tried running off the mountain but suddenly stopped as if they hit a wall. It seems that Freed's enchantment did its job. Laxus and Raxon heard screaming children and looked to see the kids coming out of the cage made for them.

"Mission accomplished Laxus! Bickslow and I will take them to the village. You finish things here." They heard Evergreen yell this as another hoard of demons came out of nowhere and began attacking them. These ones were even bigger than the others and seemed to radiate some kind of odd magic energy. Laxus could sense water, fire, lightning, and many other types of magic. He was hoping the lighting one would come at him so he could recharge his energy. It was like the group that ganged up on him drained his magic energy right from him.

Much to Raxon's dismay, all of them charged at him at once. It seemed they were really angry that Raxon blew up most of there friends. "Ugh I hope I have enough energy for this. Dark Arrow!" Raxon set his arms in a bow like fashion and a giant black arrow went flying at the demons. It went straight through 5 before it stopped. "Oh no I'm out of energy." Raxon fell to his knees and there were still 4 monsters left. The darkness faded and the demons advanced. One began sparking and shot a giant lightning bolt at Raxon. It had easily enough power to wipe him out. Raxon couldn't move. He was helpless and was about to become nothing but ash on a mountain top. He closed his eyes and waited for death. It never came though. Raxon looked up and saw Laxus in front of him getting the full force of the attack. "Laxus no! Wait.. what's happening?" Laxus was eating the lighting gaining all the magic that was drained form him. Now he had a score to settle with these guys.

"Raxon saved me. Now I need to return the favor." Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction! Raging Bolt!" A gigantic bolt of lighting came from the sky and crashed down on the remaining demons obliterating them completely. As the dust settled Laxus ran over to Raxon. "Hey man please tell me you are ok. I couldn't live with myself if you died on this job. Freed ran up as well and checked on Raxon's injuries.

"I'm fine Laxus, don't worry."

"I'm going to grab the others and get them here as fast as I can Laxus." Spoke Freed.

"Ok Freed hurry."

"Laxus really I'm fine." Laxus grabbed him and put him in a hug.

"Shut up I thought I lost you."

"Laxus...why do you care so much. I thought I was just joining you for this one job?"

"No you idiot. I like you ok. I invited you to try to get you to like me."

"Laxus I. I like you to. When I first say you at the guild I knew I liked you." Laxus looked at Raxon and they embraced again.

"So. want to make this an official guild relationship?"

"Yeah, but why not wait till we get to the guild and tell everyone at once?" "Deal. Now lets get our reward and go home."

Ok guys there is chapter 2. The next chapter will have some Yaoi action. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far. Until then, so long.


	3. Chapter 3

Well its been a day since I updated so why not post a new chapter. This one will get to some good stuff, most likely, so just keep reading till ya get there. So without further ado lets get to chapter 3 of The New Member.

Chapter 3

Raxon and Laxus went to the down village and after making sure the children were all ok they began to make their way back to the guild. Once there everyone greeted them with open arms and asked how it went. After explaining the situation, recounting the events, and saying how it ended, Laxus gave the ending. "I would like to announce to everyone here that Raxon and I, are now going to begin dating." The room became dead silent and everyone had the most shocked expression they could possibly have. Freed was easily the most upset and ran out of the guild crying. Makarav walked up to the new couple and spoke.

"Are you telling me that my grandson is gay and is dating this guild member I haven't even met yet?"

Laxus responded, "Yes Gramps, its true." Makarav gave a glare at Laxus.

"Than lets celebrate the new couple!" Laxus had a started reaction but all of the guild cheered and it turned into a smile. Drinks went all around and they partied late into the night. It was around midnight that people began passing out from drunkenness. Before he became to drunk that he would do something he might regret, Laxus talked to Raxon.

"Say Raxon, if at some point today we went to my place, and started doing things, would you stop me? I mean, even if I wasn't drunk and knew what I was doing?"

"I would stop you if you were drunk Laxus. Simply because there would be no real love, at least not in my eyes. Sober though, yes I would allow it. Be it tomorrow, a week, or even tonight, I would let you take me if you are clean."

"I'm glad you said that. Because I want to do it tonight. I've only had 2 drinks so I'm perfectly capable of my actions. So would you like to sneak out of here and go to my house?"

"Absolutely, lets go."

They waited for a few more people to pass out before they got out of the guild and made their way to Laxus' home. It was a nice little home roughly the size of the average house. It was painted a dark greenish color and had a black roof. The inside was again, average, with a living room that was carpeted with a yellow rug with a red sofa near the back middle of it. He had a wooden coffee table in front of that. "It's not really much. I don't get many guests so I don't bother with decorating much. I have a few pictures hung up on the wall there. Lets not talk about my interior design though and get to my room."

"Well I think it fits you very nice and you should be proud of it. Now lets get to that room my little lightning bolt."

"Lightning bolt? Are we really going to do the name thing? That's not fair, how am I going to think of something to call you? What on Earth is cute that goes with darkness?"

"Hmmm, how about... ray of moonlight? That sounds both kind, and it goes with darkness."

"Ray of moonlight huh? Ok those are our pet names from now on. Now lets go." The began kissing as they made their way into Laxus' room. It had a yellow wall and he had a large king sized bed in the middle of the room. The two began to peel off their clothes and made their way to the bed. Raxon nipped at Laxus' neck and ran his hands down his abs. They were perfectly toned and Raxon could swear he could grind meat off of them.

"Ha ha that tickles. here let me help you find what you need." Laxus grabbed Raxon's hand and led it down into his pants. Raxon could feel the bulge forming and could only imagine its size. He moved his hand out and began unbuttoning his new man's pants. He pulled them down and the underwear as well to find his prize. It was easily a good 9'' in length. Raxon began licking around the shaft and then moved down to swirl the two globes bellow it around.

"Wow Raxon, there is no way this is your first time doing this.

" "It actually is. I'm still a virgin. I was saving for the right man, and I think its you."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. Can I.. continue."

"Yes, I'm ready." Raxon laid on the bed and lifted his legs so Laxus could get to his exposed buttocks. Laxus got some lube from out of his nightstand and coated two of his fingers. He inserted the first finger. It slid in easy with little reaction from Raxon. He then added the second this time causing Raxon to flinch a bit.

"Do you want me to slow down Raxon?"

"No, no its fine. Keep going." Laxus began again and made a scissoring motion to stretch Raxon as much as possible.

"Moon, do you want me to use a condom? I have one but if you don't want me to, I won't."

Raxon thought for a moment before he responded. "Laxus, I love you with all my heart. So I want my first time, to be one of the most real. So don't use anything. Take me as you are now. I ready, and you can start at anytime." Laxus almost started crying with happiness. He positioned his large rod at Raxon's virgin hole and began pushing in. Inch by inch he entered. He had to stop once so Raxon could get adjusted, but he eventually was fully inside. He began slowly, pulling out half way then pushing back in. Raxon began stroking his 7 1/2 inch in time with Laxus' thrusts. The heat the two exhumed was so intense that Natsu would have been able to refuel from it. Laxus was able to go for a whole half hour before he started to reach his limit.

"Raxon, I'm about to cum. Do you want me to pull out?"

"No, do it inside me. I'm just about there as well. Together?"

"Yeah, together." At that moment they both came. It was the most loved filled orgasm any of them had ever experienced.

"Laxus, do me a favor and just stay in for a while ok?"

"Deal." He bent down and embraced Raxon while still inside him. They laid there for awhile simply enjoying each other. Laxus pulled out after a few minutes but continued hugging Raxon.

"This was the best night I could ask for Raxon. You've made me the happiest wizard in Fiore. Will you move in with me?"

"Yes, I absolutely will. I haven't found a place yet actually so this is perfect. They kissed and hugged again and then drifted into a deep slumber happy that they finally found the person they've been looking for their whole lives.

So this is possibly the last chapter. Not sure If I want to go on with it. I may go back to this in the future. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I decided to continue the story. Some friends of mine said I should continue and I listen to them. I'm thinking about 7 chapters minimum, 15 max. So without further ado, here is chapter 4.

Chapter 4

Raxon woke up and noticed quickly that Laxus wasn't in the bed with him. He hastily threw on his cloths and ran down the steps. He reached the living room and began smelling something coming from the kitchen. He walked in and saw Laxus making pancakes. Much to Raxon's delight he was making them shirtless. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you moonlight, but you looked so cute and peaceful while you slept. I thought I'd come down and make us breakfast."

"Please just wake me next time. I got worried." Raxon responded with slight annoyance.

"You have nothing to be worried about. I would never go anywhere without telling you first." He turned the stove off, walked over to Raxon and placed a kiss on his forehead. They ate their food and got ready to go to the guild. When they walked the door, Raxon could have sworn he saw some odd shade of green near the wall. He assumed he imagined it and ignored it.

They got to the guild and were greeted by a few people from the night before. Then Raxon saw Lucy and 3 other wizards who he was not yet introduced to. One had scarlet red hair and had knight armor. Another had no cloths on for some reason. The last had bright pink hair and a white scarf. They also had a cat with them for some weird reason. "Laxus, who are they?" Raxon asked pointing to the group.

"Oh, you haven't met them yet have you? Come on, I'll introduce you." They walked over and the pink haired wizard started talking to Laxus.

"Hey Laxus, I heard you started dating someone from the guild. Who's the lucky lady?"

"The 'lady' is this guy right here. Raxon, this is Natsu, Gray, and Erza. The cat is named Happy."

"Nice to..." Raxon was cut off by Natsu.

"Wait what? Your dating this guy? I've never even seen him before. Who is he?"

"Hiss name is Raxon, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't yell and talk about him as if he wasn't here." Laxus answered angrily.

"Laxus calm down. It's fine. So I take it your Natsu. Tell me, do you disapprove of Laxus and I dating?"

"Well no. I'm just wondering how it all happened. When did you even join the guild?" Lucy stepped forward.

"He joined right as we were leaving for our last job Natsu. I met him literally a minute before I caught up with you."

"Well then why didn't you tell us we had a new member of the guild?" Natsu asked.

"I didn't think it was important." She responded.

"Whatever, so I heard you went with Laxus on an S class quest. So lets have me and you throw down right now."

"You seriously want to fight me? Fine, so be it, but I won't go easy on you. Can we take this somewhere else though? I wouldn't want to destroy the guild or anything."

"Fine with me. I know a great place."

Natsu took them to Fiore Park in a nice clearing with no people and nothing really breakable. Before the match could start, Laxus pulled Raxon aside. "Listen, if at any moment I see he is going t really hurt you, I will stop this."

"My lightning bolt, you don't need to worry. I'll have him on the ground and out in 5 minutes, I guarantee it."

"I don't think you know what Natsu is capable of."

"Trust me, I'll be fine." He walked over to Natsu and backed up about 10 feet away. Natsu walked the other way a few steps.

"Do they really have to do this? Why is Natsu challenging him anyway?" Lucy asked with worry.

"It's because Raxon went on an S class job with no experience. It took Natsu ten years to go on that kind of job and it wasn't even legal. How would you feel if someone took your dream in 5 minutes, when you've worked on it for 10 years." Gray told her.

"I guess I would want to do something to show I'm better, or at least just as good as he was. Guess there's no helping it. Go get'm Natsu! Show this newbie who's boss!"

"You bet I will Lucy. This guy won't know what hit him." Erza walked in between the two wizards,

"I will be a referee for this fight. I will call the match if I notice any sort of fatal attack coming. Now are you ready?" Both Raxon and Natsu nodded. "Then begin."

"Here I come, Fire Dragon Iron Fist." Natsu went charging forward. His fist was on fire and it looked like it would do a lot of damage."

"So you use fire magic, that's interesting. Now let me show you what I can do. Dark Barrier." A column of black emerged from the ground in front of Raxon and blocked Natsu's punch. "Dark Nebula." As on the island, it became pitch black. So they could see what was happening, Raxon aloud the spectating wizards to see as well. This left Natsu as the only blind one in the fight.

"Hey, who turned out the lights? Where did all of you guys go."

"You are in my Dark Nebula Natsu. As long as I have this up you won't be able to see. So let me finish you off. Dark Missile." The beams fired and hit Natsu from all directions. Raxon saw him fall to the ground. He knew he was not down for good. He only used the spell at 3/4 the power. Even at full it wouldn't have been enough but he wasn't wanting to maim the dragon slayer. "Natsu I'm giving you this one chance to stop this. Give up and just admit you can't beat me right now and I'll lift the spell."

"No way man, I am not giving up after that blast. You are going to have to try much harder than that to keep me down. You may have knocked out my sight, but I can still smell you. Fire Dragon, Roar!" The blast was aimed directly at where Raxon was standing. Luckily his reflexes were quick.

"Dark Barrier!" His wall appeared again and blocked the blast. It wasn't enough though. It broke through and the remaining power hit Raxon dead on.

"Raxon! Are you ok?" Shouted Laxus from the sidelines.

"I'm fine Laxus. That only hit me at about 1/4 the power it could have been. I guess I'll have to hit him with one of my strongest spells to knock him down for good." Raxon prayed he had enough power left to fire this spell. The Dark Nebula drains his energy the longer he uses it. "Ok Natsu take this. Dark Typhoon." From Raxon's hands shot a large blast of pure crystallized black energy straight at Natsu. Since it was much to dark to see he had no clue it was coming and was struck dead in his gut. He crumbled to the ground and was out cold." Raxon lifted his spell and then fell to his knees. Laxus ran over to check on him and the others went over to Natsu.

"Raxon are you ok? You shouldn't have pushed yourself so far."

"I'm perfectly fine. I just used a little more energy than what I had planned for. Besides, Natsu is the one more hurt. He should wake up in about 10 minutes, I didn't hit him to hard."

"Ugh what am I gonna do with you." Laxus lifted him into his arms and walked over to where Natsu was. They waited there for him to wake.

So that was chapter 4. Another battle will take place in the next two chapters with maybe some lemon in between. Leave a review and tell me what you think so far. See ya next time.


	5. Chapter 5

So I'm back with chapter 5. Want to make a quick note here, I moved Raxon's guild seal to his right forearm so if you made it this far than that's just that little bit of information. Another quick note, I really wanna know what you guys think so far so please leave a review. I know that kinda sounds whiny but I have no better way of asking. It is your choice but you should be nice people. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 5

It took about 10 minutes for Natsu to finally wake up. When he did, he did not look pleased.

"So Natsu, do you accept me as a member now? Or do you still think I'm not good enough?"

Natsu responded. "Well I will accept you as a guild member, and I do think you are strong. I'm still kinda pissed you went on an S rank though. Next time w fight, it will be different."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Hey newbie! I've got a bone to pick with you!" They group heard a voice yell off to the right. They looked over and saw Gajeel running at them.

"Do you need something?" asked Raxon.

"Yeah I saw that fight, and it was pathetic. If I was facing you, that would have been way different. So how about I face you know?"

"Can it please wait till tomorrow? I am drained right now."

"Raxon I don't want you fighting him. He can hit much harder than Natsu and I don't trust it." Laxus warned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll meet you here tomorrow at 3. Until then. Let's go Laxus."

Laxus and Raxon went off to into town. What they didn't know was that someone else was watching the match as well, and he was not as friendly as Natsu or Gajeel.

When they got back to the center of town, Laxus noticed a restaurant to their right.

"Are you hungry? We can get something to eat here."

"That sounds nice. Do you know if it's any good here?" Raxon responded as they walked in.

"Well I've never been to this one myself, but why not throw a little whimsy into life?"

They sat at a booth and a perky waitress walked over.

"Welcome to the Lucky Dragon, can I take your order?"

They took a quick glance at the menu and decided.

"I'll have the skyfish fillet." Said Laxus.

"And I'll take the cheeseburger please. Can I have a black coffee to go with that please?"

"Of course, that will be ready in about 5-10 minutes."

She walked off and got another order before giving to the chef. While they waited they talked about very important topics.

"So, how you thought about this fight with Gajeel? Again I really don't like the idea of you fighting him."

"Lightning I already told you its fine. I believe Natsu beat him once before right? That means if I can beat Natsu, I can beat him."

"He's different than Natsu. Just because he is weaker, doesn't mean the fight will be easier."

"OK how's this, if I lose, I'll let you do anything you want to me tomorrow night and I'll never saw your wrong again, deal?"

"I don't like making bets, but how can I say no to that?"

The food arrived a moment later and they greatly enjoyed it. They went back to the guild for a while and just had conversations with other guild mates. They stayed there until about 8 and then went back to Laxus' home for dinner.

"So, what do you want me to make you moonlight?"

"Actually, I was thinking I could cook this meal."

"You can cook? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you never asked, and the moment never came up. Freed cooked for us on that job and you made me breakfast this mourning. So, what would you like?"

"Do you know how to make stew? It's one of my favorite meals."

"I'll see what I can do."

It took about an hour and many different ingredients were added for maximum flavor. Raxon used some of the beef Laxus had in the fridge and used some potatoes that were in the cupboard. He found some beans as well and decided to add those. Laxus went to the bathroom for a minute and while he was gone Raxon added his secret ingredient, bacon. He quickly made it so Laxus wouldn't notice. He turned the fa on to mask the smell and just managed to get it into the pot before he came out. Once the gravy was completed everything was ready.

"Close your eyes. I don't want you to know exactly what it is until you taste it." Laxus laughed and closed his eyes. Raxon poured two bowls and placed one in each of their seats. He got a spoonful ready and brought it to Laxus' lips. "Open up." His lips parted and the stew went into his mouth. Laxus let it rest in there savoring the taste. He swallowed and took a breath. "So, how is it?"

"This has to be...the best stew I've had in my life. All of these things go so well together. I swear I tasted something wonderful in there to. What was it?"

"It was bacon."

"You put bacon in this?! I've never thought of that before. It's genius."

"I'm so glad you like it. I'll make it for you anytime you want."

"Thank you light. You're amazing."

They ate their meal with slight conversation in-between bites. Once they were done, they went to bed to prepare for the next day.

**Tomorrow: 2:45 P.M**

They arrived back at the park where they were yesterday. Gajeel was already waiting there, apparently both wanted to show up early.

"Glad ya could make it. Wanna get started early since we're both here?"

"Let's wait till 3. I have a feeling we might have more spectators."

Sure enough, Natsu, Era, Lucy, ad Gray all came running after about ten minutes. They started catching their breath as if they've been running for a while.

"Whew, I thought we were gonna be late. Glad you guys didn't start yet." Stated Natsu."

"Come to see me mop the floor with this guy Salamander? Ya know if I beat this guy that means I'm stronger than you right?"

"As if, I beat you before and I can do it again."

"This isn't your fight Natsu, save it for later." Raxon interrupted. "Now that our audience is here, let's get started."

"I'll give a first move newbie. Come at me. Make sure you keep in mind I saw your fight with Natsu so I know what you're capable of."

"That doesn't matter, I think I'm be good. So here we go, Dark Nebula!" The darkness came as before and all could see except for Gajeel."

"Heh, I saw that coming. You know I'm like Natsu and can still smell ya right. Iron Dragon Roar!" He shot the beam right at Raxon.

"As I thought, Dark Barrier!" His barrier appeared and managed to block all of the blast. "Dark Missile!" The blasts fired at Gajeel and hit him dead on. Raxon didn't hold back with this one, it was at full strength.

"That should knock you down for a bit." Raxon stated. He gasped suddenly, Gajeel was standing there perfectly unscathed. "H..How are you.. you should be out."

"Iron scales man. They blocked all of that and I didn't feel a thing. Told you I wouldn't be as easy as Natsu. Now, what was that about knocking me down for a while? Now eat this, Iron Sword!"

Gajeel's arm turned into a giant sword and he swung it right at Raxon.

"Ugh, Dark Barrier!" His shield appeared but it did little to help. The sword went right through and an explosion threw Raxon back. "Ok, this is much harder than I anticipated. Guess I'll have to use the big one." He gathered his remaining energy and brought his arms back. "Dark Arrow!" The aim was spot on, right to Gajeel's abdomen. He still couldn't see it coming thanks to the darkness, and it hit dead on. It wasn't enough, his scales blocked most of the impact and only did minimum damage.

"Nice shot, but not good enough. Iron Club!" His arm elongated and hit Raxon square in the chest. He flew back and was knocked out cold. His darkness dissipated and all was clear again. Laxus ran over and picked Raxon up.

"Raxon, wake up. Moon u wake up dame it."

"He's out cold Laxus. Just take him home and let him rest" Erza commented.

"Fine!" He gave a glare at Gajeel. "You stay away from him you here me. If I see you fighting him again I will kick your ass."

He ran off with Raxon in his arms and brought him home. He laid him in bed and waited for him to wake up. His injuries weren't bad, the hit was just to much. Laxus thought of what to tell him when he woke up and finally decided that instead of scolding him, he would cheer him up. He knew just how to as well.

It was almost 7 when Raxon finally began to stir. He tried sitting up but couldn't move. He began to squirm and couldn't move his arms or legs. He looked back and forth at his limbs and noticed that he was tied to the bedpost. He was about to yell out for Laxus but saw him in the doorway. He ran right up and jumped on the bed.

"Time for you to hold up our bet."

Well that's chapter 5. I know I'm a bitch for ending it there. I changed my style a bit with this chapter to see if it flowed better. I think it did but you tell me which way you liked better. Since I'm on Christmas break I should have 2 more chapters but the 10th of January. Until then, bu bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd chapter 6. This one is nothing but sex! You are warned.

Chapter 6

Raxon pushed up and tried to break the bonds holding him down. It did little and with Laxus on top of him it just drained him.

"Laxus what are you doing?"

"You made a bet, I taking my prize." he answered as he began to nibble on Raxon's neck

"Aww, damn Laxus. Your going to torture me aren't you?"

"You guessed it." Laxus chuckled.

He resumed his nibbling and moved to his ear. He started ripping down Raxon's pants as well. He caressed his leg and and brought his lips to Raxon's. It was just a light tap. To tease him as much as he could. He went back for a little longer this time, and pulled back. Once more. This time he stayed there and inserted his tongue. He moved around and Raxon tried to fight back for some bit of dominance. To no avail Laxus won and had full control inside. He ripped Raxon's shirt off and lightly pinched one of his nipples. There was nothing Raxon could do. He was under Laxus' mercy. He moved down and nipped at the same nipple he was abusing before. Then he moved to the next, repeating the process.

"Laxus please! do something else to me. This is just plain cruel."

Laxus sat up. "No no no, you said anything I wanted to do to you, I could. Don't worry about me hurting you or anything, I never would. You'll get your pleasure and so will I in due time. Me before you though."

"That was one of my favorite shirts you know." Raxon stated.

"I'll buy you one just like it." He went back to his fondling and rubbed down Raxon's abs. He moved on to undressing himself in a very sexual way. He rolled his shirt up over his head and began swaying slightly. He threw his shirt to the corner then began unbuttoning his pants. he pulled them off to reveal his well toned legs and almost all of his wonderful body. He stood for a moment as if deciding weather or not to take of his underwear. It seemed he decided not to because he walked over without removing them.

"Yeah, this isn't torture. You put that beautiful body in front of me and I can't even touch it."

"All in due time moonlight, all in due time."

He got back on the bed and zapped his underwear off with a quick lighting bolt. Raxon's cock was standing at attention. He moved down and began caressing it with his strong hand. He pumped it a few times then moved on to fondle his balls. He rolled them around then placed some kisses on the head. He could here Raxon moaning in delight and Laxus loved it all. He inserted most of the tool into his mouth and used near expert talent as worked the 7 inch poll.

"Dear god Laxus please! I just can't take anymore!"

"I need to get it ready don't I?"

"Ready? What do you mean?"

"I never said I would be entering you now did I? I'm going for a ride."

"You mean, I'll be in you this time?"

"That's right." He stood and crouched over Raxon and aligned the head to his entrance. It entered and he let out a low moan as bit by bit entered. He started bouncing up and down having more and more enter each time till absolutely nothing else could go in. His cock bounced as he did and was slapping against Raxon's stomach. Both were getting close and and Laxus had no more ideas on how to punish Raxon so he just went to the end. Both bellowed out as they came together, Raxon filled Laxus and Laxus shot all over Raxon. They stayed that way for a few minutes just enjoying each other. Laxus got off and began untying Raxon. He grabbed him and pulled him close for a long hug.

There we go. Chapter 6. Let me know what ya think. Oh and thanks to those two reviewers for giving me a few ideas and to do a bit more proof readings. See ya then.


	7. Chapter 7

Now we are at chapter 7. I have to say I didn't expect to write this much. Thank you all who read this. I'm so glad for your support. Without further ado, here is Chapter 7.

Laxus released Raxon and just stared into his eyes for a few minutes. He spoke first before Raxon could say anything.

"Do you feel better now moonlight?"

"Wha..what do you mean do I feel better? I was never down. This was a great night though." He responded.

"Well you were beat up pretty bad by Gajeel. I was honestly planning on yelling at you instead, but I didn't want to make you feel any worse."

"You really don't think losing bothered me did you? I'll admit I wasn't happy for the most part, but I wouldn't say I was totally depressed."

"Hmph, well I should have known. You did enjoy this though, and you're not mad that I tied you up are you?"

"No not at all, I actually kind of liked it. Any chance we could do that again sometime?"

"Defiantly, now I think we got a big day tomorrow, wanna go to bed?'

"Sure, I think I still need to rest after that fight and what we just did anyway." They hugged once more than got under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Raxon woke up feeling very refreshed, but he felt something wrong. Laxus wasn't beside him so he figured he was making breakfast again. He got t the kitchen and found he wasn't there. Raxon became frantic, he searched all over the house and couldn't find him.

"I don't understand. He said he would tell me anytime he left. Wait, he said this would be a big day, he may be at the guild hall." Raxon thought with a lot of worry in mind. He ran to the guild hall as fast as he possibly could. He burst through the door calling his name. "Laxus, where are you?" He noticed that he was nowhere to be seen. He saw Natsu in the corner and ran to him. "Natsu, please tell me you know where Laxus is."

"Sorry man, I haven't seen him since your fight yesterday. Try asking gramps." Raxon took his advice and ran over to master Makarav.

"Master, do you know where Laxus is, I can't find him anywhere."

"I'm sorry Raxon I haven't seen him lately. Although when I got the mail today I did find this message for you." He brought out an envelope with a green seal on it.

"This is for me?" He opened the message and I read, "Dear Raxon, you may have noticed that Laxus is missing. Well I'm telling you here that I took him. Laxus is mine alone and I can't let him be with you. I have hidden him in a secret area and he is under a sedative. If you want to attempt to get him back, meet me at Mt. Hakabe. We will do combat there and the winner will receive Laxus. I'll be waiting. Yours truly, Laxus' true destined lover." Raxon dropped the message and crumbled to the ground.

"Raxon, are you okay?" asked the master.

"No, no I'm not. Someone took Laxus somewhere, and the only way for me to get him back is to fight someone on Mt. Hakabe. How am I supposed to do that. I can't stand the cold. I tense up, I freeze. I can barely move and all I want to do is crawl into a corner and die. How am I supposed to get my lightning bolt back if I can't even go up a mountain?"

"You forget, he is my grandson. If someone harmed him, I will fight as well. I will gather this whole guild to climb that mountain with you." Master yelled to the entire guild, "Listen up Fairy Tail, Laxus has been kidnaped and the person who took him is at Mt. Hakabe. Now who is with me to go and take him back?!" The whole guild yelled and began charging out the door. "Now you see, this guild is our family, and when a family member is in need the rest of the family will go to help. Now lets go get my grandson and your boyfriend back!"

The group began their climb of the mountain and instantly Raxon began to shake. He could hardly move and seeing the snow just added to how cold he knew it was. He started to go to his knees and began holding himself. Lucy ran up to him.

"Hey, if you want I have this awesome spirit that can protect you fro the cold. If you want, I can have him take you to where we need to go."

"Lucy, would you please? It would mean the world to me."

"Absolutely. Open, gate of the clock constellation, Horologium." The clock man appeared saying the time was 11:46. "Hey, can you please take Raxon here to the mountain please. He can't take the cold and it would really help.

"Of course my lady." Raxon crawled inside and knelt down to fit. "Thank you so much Lucy, he says graciously."

"No problem. Now lets save Laxus."

It took a while for the group to get to the mountain top. Raxon decided that he should be the first one to step forward. He got to the front of the group right as the last ridge was upon them.

"Thank you spirit, I can go from here, I think." He walked out of the clock and instantly crumbled to the ground. Natsu ran up and grabbed him.

"Hey man, you have to get up, if you let this cold beat you, you will never get Laxus back. Now stand up, and fight!" Raxon slowly stood and went forward slowly. He got the ridge and was now at the mountain top. Suddenly a purple wall appeared behind him. He turned and began pounding on it. The guild members on the other side couldn't get past either. "Hey, what is this."

"It's...an enchantment. It reads, only those with business here and have love I their hearts may enter. Also, none can leave, until one is dead." Raxon read. "So this means..."

"Yes, I took Laxus. Now, I will fight for him and I will not let you leave!" spoke Freed as he appeared from the other side.

"Freed, but...but why? I thought you would be happy for us. Why on earth are you taking him?"

"As I said, Laxus is mine. I will fight for his love or I will die. Now, let us begin."

Sooooo, this kinda sucked for me to write, but I love this plot idea. That was Chapter 7 and I hope you enjoyed it. I should have 8 up before the 7th of January. Until then, let me know what you think and go read some other awesome stories. Adios :)


	8. Chapter 8

So chapter 8 here is going to have some of Raxon's back story. There will be fighting, as well so don't worry about it being boring. I quickly wanna thank all of you who have read up to this point, I do this all for you. Now, on with the story.

"Freed, you don't need to do this, fighting for Laxus is pointless. Even if you beat me, what makes you think Laxus will take you. Most likely, he will kill you for killing me." Spoke Raxon

"I don't need to worry about that. With my script magic, I can make him love me. I can also make him forget you ever existed. Prepare yourself, because neither of us will leave here until the other one is dead." Freed teleported near Raxon and slashed at him with his saber. Raxon managed to dodge, but could still barely move. The cold was just to much for him. He crouched to the ground and went into a fetal position. Natsu called out to him from the other side of the barrier.

"What are you down for? He didn't touch you. Why do you hate the cold so much anyway? It can't possibly be that bad."

"Do you really want me to go over my back story now Natsu? Something important is kinda happening here."

"Actually, I'm curious on that as well. I picked this location simply because it was secluded. I had no idea you did horribly in cold. Well this is a good bonus for me. Go ahead and say you story, it will be your last words." Freed spoke.

"Ok, fine. You all want my story so bad, here it is. "Well my parents were Crimpton and Melly Strans. They were normal everyday farmers living near Hargion. I was only 4 when I was somehow able to preform magic by accident. When they say what I was able to do they became appalled, as if magic was a sin. So, they took me far away, they took me here. They left me, and I almost died. I was freezing, hypothermic, until eventually, a man named Thendore found me on the brink of death. He helped me control some of my magic, and even gave me a book on the darkness magic I use now. He told me about Fairy Tail because he used to be part of it, and recommended that when I get older I should join. To this day, I can't stand the cold. As you saw, I get shaky, fall to the ground, I can barely move. There, are you happy now? You know my story." Raxon almost began crying but he knew his tears would freeze so he held back.

"Wow, that's...terrible. Ok, we are gonna do whatever we can to help you here." Natsu began making immense fire with his hands and heating the air around him. The heat was able to travel through the enchantment and began melting the snow. The temperature instantly rose at least 20 degrees. "There ya go man, I'll try to keep this up as much as I can. Now kick that guys ass and get Laxus back for us."

Raxon nodded and stood up, ready to fight. "OK Freed, you took my lightning away from me, now I am going to get him back. Dark Nebula!"

"Please, I saw both of your fights plus that mission we were on, I know exactly what to do with this. Dark Ecriture Reflect." The nebula changed and now Freed could see perfectly.

"Wait, how did you do that? Ugh, no problem, I can still see perfectly. Guess I can't always rely on that spell. Let's try this. Dark Missile!"

"Again, predictable, Reflect." The missile fired back at Raxon and knocked him back.

"Now. I'm getting annoyed. Dark Saber!" Raxon crystallized the darkness he had and formed it into a sword. He charged at Freed with full intent of killing."

"That's new. Dark Ecriture, wings." Freed sprouted his wings and flew up, dodging Raxon's slash.

"I have a lo of new tricks, like this. Dark Angel!" Raxon formed more darkness around him and formed black wings. He flew u and cut at Freed's wings. He managed to clip one, but it didn't bring him down.

"Now you are starting to annoy me! Dark Ecriture Darkness!" Freed turned into his odd beast form and charged at Raxon.

"Dark Barrier!" The shield blocked the charge and Raxon swiped around and cut at his back. "Now, this is my strongest, and newest spell. Take this, Dark Whirlwind!" Omnidirectional beams shot all around and a sold 5 hit Freed. He fell to the ground, but Raxon had little energy left. He could tell Freed was running low as well. At most they both ahd one more strike left in them. Both stood and charged, freed with his saber, and Raxon with his dark sword. Right before they clashed, and explosion happened in-between them. Both flew off and landed in the murky ground. Natsu must have been getting weak because the temperature began dropping back to what it was earlier. Raxon started shivering and looked at where the explosion occurred. In the smoke he could see him, Laxus.

He stood ready to take down any near him. He gave Freed the scariest death glare he had ever seen.

"How did you get past the enchantment Laxus?"

"It said anyone with a purpose and love in their hearts. My purpose, to help Raxon, and my love, is for him as well." Laxus spoke with rage clear in his voice.

"No, my plan was perfect, how did you get out of the bonds I had you in anyway?"

"It took most of my power, but I managed to break free. I honestly only have one blast left, and it is just for you."

"No, I won't le this happen. Freed started teleporting and was on a course for Raxon. Sadly, Laxus didn't see where Raxon was and fired a perfect shot at where Freed was heading. Laxus noticed a second to late at what he was cdoing and the beam hit Freed square in the chest. It flew him back, but he crashed into Raxon and they began rolling to the cliff side. They were inches from the side and the snow began giving way. It began falling and the two weak wizards fell as well. Both began screaming, Freed lathched himself to Raxon and Raxon's hand shot up trying to grab something to save him. He grabed Laxus' hand which was just able to reach him. He was on a stable piece of the mountain and was holding both of them.

"Raxon, you have to have some power left. Pull yourself up."

"I'm sorry Laxus, I have nothing left."

"I don't have enough power to pull you both up, please you have to do something. I can't lose you."

"My lightning, I don't want you to die for me, and you will if you try to keep this up. You will fall with us. I want you to find someone to make you as happy as I made you, and I know you can. You know I will love you, no matter what world I'm in. So please, promise me you won't do anything to yourself when I'm gone. Live your life as if I was never part of it."

"What are you saying Raxon, I can't lose you. I could never forget you. Don't leave, please."

"Farewell, my lover, and best friend." Raxon released himself form Laxus' grasp and both him and Freed fell. They were lost from sight as they went into the snow and darkness of the mountain side.

"NO...NONONO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Raxon please, come back to me!" Laxus wailed and laid on the ground. The enchantment lifted, meaning at least one of them was dead. The rest of Fairy Tail ran to him and tried their best to comfort him. He wanted nothing to do with them. He pushed away and ran as fast as he could to his house. Wanting nothing more than to cry at the loss of his only love.

Umm, so yeah. That happened. You have no idea how hard that was for me to write. There will be another chapter saying the aftermath and what happened so this isn't quite done yet. R&R all, peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 hooray!... yeah doesn't sound so convincing after what happened last time huh. Well maybe things will turn up this time.

Chapter 9

Laxus sat in the guild hall for the first time in a week. He has so far been laying in his bed doing absolutely nothing. He has contemplated dying many times, but her knew that Raxon would never forgive him. All the other guild members tried visiting him many times to attempt cheering him up. Not a single one even got in the door before Laxus threw them out. He didn't want to see anyone, especially anyone from the Thunder Legion. He didn't know if he could possibly trust any of them after the incident with Freed. They did have a memorial service for Raxon, it was short since no one really knew him. There were tears from a good few though, Laxus couldn't stop the entire time. Sadly no body was ever recovered so he couldn't see him one more time before saying bye to him forever. He sat in a corner alone avoiding all conversation that presented itself to him. He had such a nice surprise for Raxon to the day he got captured. He still couldn't believe he let that happen. It was all his fault. He was the one that fired that blast, and he couldn't pull him up. Laxus was disgraced with himself.

Mirajane walked over to him with pure empathy shown on her face. "Laxus, I know its sad that Raxon is gone. But sometimes its best to just let people go. He said himself that he wanted you to keep living. I can understand if you don't talk to me, or anyone for that matter. But I think you should still try to do something to make you happy. Raxon is gone, and he wont come back." Laxus slammed his fist down on the table.

"Shut up Mira! you didn't know him like I did! You talked to him what, one time? I had a relationship with him! We were in love and..." The guild doors opened and everyone could see the shadow of the person that entered. There was a blinding light as the figure entered. Suddenly, it collapsed and people could see it was a blue hooded figure. Natsu ran up to him and started lifting him up.

"Hey man, are you ok? What are you here for?" The person gave no response and continued laying on the floor. Natsu picked him up and began shaking him. "Hey! wake up dude! You don't just walk into a guild hall and collapse without saying why you are here." The hood fell away and revealed a very familiar face. Laxus walked over, he couldn't speak. He gazed into the face of someone he thought he would never see again. He looked into the face of Raxon with shocked, excitement, confusion, and worry. How did he get here? He was almost positive Raxon had died when he fell from that was easily a 50 foot drop. He knelt down and picked him up, and brought him to a table Wendy was standing near.

"Wendy, please help him. I know I don't talk to you often, and I've been a real jerk this past week, but please, help him."

"I'll try my best Laxus. Lay him down." She started to use her healing magic and spread i throughout Raxon's body. "Well, he is still breathing, so that's a good sign. He doesn't seem to have any injuries that are 100% life threatening. I am guaranteed that he will live Laxus, you don't need to worry. For right now you should just let him rest. I can only imagine what he could have been through this past week. He should be up in about 4 hours I would guess. I've done all I can."

"Thank you Wendy." Laxus sat at the table and looked at Raxon for a while. "How did you survive? Where have you been? This doesn't make any sense at all." All these thoughts swarmed through his mind. The moment he woke up he had to ask him these questions. He knew he should Let him tell him himself, but he just had to know. This last week had been absolute torture for him, but this moment, had to be the best thing that's happened to him since he first met Raxon. He sat there for the 4 hours Wendy mentioned. Other guild members came over every now and then to check on him. Others just walked by with a quick glance and had a look of dumbfoundness when they saw Raxon. A few moments later and Raxon's eyes began to open.

"Raxon! Thank the gods you're alive and awake! What on Earth-land happened to you?" Laxus asked instantly.

"Wh..What? Laxus, is that you?"

"Yes. Yes it is. Please, tell me what happened."

"I.. I remember we were falling, Freed and I. I was guaranteed we were dead. After all it was easily a 75 foot drop to the bottom. Freed let go of me after I let go of you, I guess he realized he was dead and he didn't want to touch me as he died or something. Anyway, at the last second before I made impact, I got a little bit of magic energy, and fired a dark missile at the ground. The momentum shift caused me to fall as if I only went ten feet instead. It still hurt majorly when I landed, but I survived. It was so cold where I landed. I started freaking out again. I thought I would die there and never see you again. However, I pulled my strength together, and managed to walk. With all my injuries, and me going so slow, I wasn't able to make it here till now. I figured it would be best to come to the guild instead of our house. I'm not sure how I came to that choice, it just came to me. I'm back now though, we can still be together, and with no worries. I love you Laxus." Laxus began crying and wrapped his arms around Raxon. He winced in pain at the sudden embrace, but dealt wit it just to feel his love's arms around him one more time.

"I, have some great news. I wanted to tell you the mourning that this whole thing happened, but, well you know."

"What is it?" Raxon asked.

"Well, I found this amazing spell. It allows two males to have a child. All we need is a female to carry it for us. We cast it on her, and then our DNA combines and forms a child, just as if a man and women had one. So... what do you say? Want to have a baby?" Raxon just stared in amazement. Was this really possible? Could he and Laxus really have a child? They would really need to pick someone they trust to carry it. There was also the idea that it might not even work. However, this was a once in a lifetime thing to go on. He couldn't let it pass.

"Absolutely Laxus. I would love nothing more than to be a father with you and have a baby."

"Raxon, that's wonderful. Now all we have to do is think of the right girl to carry it." He hugged Raxon again, lighter this time to avoid causing pain again.

"We can think about it now can't we? We have all day and it looks like everyone here wants to leave us alone." Laxus looked over and saw that even though everyone was staring at them, they kept their distance. They must have realized that they wanted to just be with each other with no interruptions.

"Ok, so lets find our 'mom' to be."

"Well, we can't have Cana, with all that drinking it would be gone in a day. Lucy would work, but she goes on so many jobs and gets hurt so often she may lose it. Wendy is to young, even though that would be perfect. Juvia, her whole body is water, I don't know if she can even have a kid. Who does that leave?"

"Well, there's Levi, but I'm not sure Gajeel would like that very much. They aren't actually dating, but like Natsu and Lucy everyone can see it. That leaves Mira. I was so mean to her just a while ago though. I don't think she would be very happy for us to ask her of this after that."

"She's a very forgiving person Laxus, why not ask her? After all I don't think there are any other girls left that we really know that well. I know it doesn't sound right, but I don't trust Evergreen. After all that's happened, I just don't believe it to be a good idea."

"Ok, I'll ask Mira. I'm sure Elfman would be fine with it and she really doesn't do much to get hurt and lose it. She also never drinks so we don't need to worry about that." Laxus looked over and yelled to the bar. "Mira, can we speak to you for a moment please?" Mira walked over, with no sign of remorse for what happened earlier.

"What do you need Laxus?"

"First, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were just trying to help me. Please forgive me."

"It's no problem Laxus. I know you were just angry at life and everything. I'm sure you didn't mean it. Now what else did you need?"

"Raxon and I have decided to have a kid. There is a spell that can be used to infuse our genes into a female, and have her carry it. We are very desperate. Please, would you carry our baby?

"Laxus, I would be honored to. I'll make sure I stay safe and sound while I'm carrying it. I won't let a drop of alcohol in my body. Now when would you like me to begin carrying it?"

"Well, it takes 9 months on average for a baby to be born. That means if we start now we will have it sometime in June? What do you say Raxon, do you want to start now?"

"Um, any chance we can wait till I have my energy back and I'm a little bit more healed? I'm not sure how the spell works and I want to be prepared for it."

"Well for the spell all we have to do is place our hands on Mira's stomach and chant the incantation. The magic energy needed is great, but I have more than enough for both of us."

"Really? Then lets do it right away. Write down the incantation and I'll read it with you. Mira, would you be fine with starting now?"

"I'm perfectly fine with beginning now. Just place your hands on me and recite the spell." Laxus grabbed a wizard pen and wrote the words in the air.

"Now Raxon, place your hands over mine." He placed his hand on the center of Mira's stomach and Raxon followed suit. "Now, say the words with me."

They spoke in unison, "Heavenly spirits of life, we beckon you to bless us with a new life of our own. Let these two lovers make what they can not make together, and form life within this vesal." A bright white magic circle formed around them and glowed with brightness enough to blind most of the guild for a few moments. After a few seconds the light subsided and the three stood there with their hands still on Mira's stomach. They both backed away and looked at Mira.

"Do you feel anything Mira?" Raxon asked.

"I'm...not sure. I don't feel any different honestly. Maybe it just takes some time to kick in. I'll let you know the moment I eel something though. Although, I have a feeling that it...Ugh!" Mira ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. Some people standing near could hear her vomiting violently in there. She appeared back a few minutes later not looking very well. "Well, if I know anything about pregnancy, I think that was mourning sickness and it worked. Congratulations Laxus and Raxon, you are going to be parents." Laxus and Raxon both looked at each other and had the largest smile anyone had ever seen on someone before. They embraced each other and stayed like that for a long time. When they separated Laxus spoke first.

"So, looks like we are going to have to think of some names Raxon. Ready to be a dad?"

Hey look at that Raxon's alive! I'm assuming most of you knew something like that was going to happen, but I can guarantee none of you saw a baby coming. If you have any ideas on a name let me know in the comments. If I see one I like, who knows, you may have just named the first child of Raxon and Laxus. Until next chapter fans. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

So after a good long while I am here for chapter 10 of this story. Hope you all enjoy it

It's been 6 months since Mira became pregnant with Laxus and Raxon's child. During that time they spent a lot of time picking out cloths, getting toys, and other things to prepare for the arrival of their new family member. Names were very hard to come up with and anytime one came that they liked, another would pop up and they had no idea which to pick. They finally ended up deciding on two names. Kazumi if it was a girl, and Zartin if it was male. Mira wasn't really having the most fun time being pregnant, but she said everything was fine so Raxon and Laxus wouldn't feel bad for putting her through all of this. It took quite a while, but eventually the only thing left to be done was a room for the child. Laxus decided it would be best if they just took his room and built a wall in the middle so that the rooms would be right next to each other since the only other room on the top floor besides the bathroom was used for storage and they had nowhere to put any of the things in there. So they moved around some on the things in Laxus' room and built the wall. Now all they needed to do was decorate it. Problum was, they couldn't decorate it until they knew the gender.

"Laxus, isn't there some way to tell what gender the baby is? If we wait until its born, we won't have any time to paint since we will be so busy taking care of it."

"Well, we could ask Porlyusica. She may have some way of telling what the gender is with all of her weird potions." Laxus responded.

"Should we ask Mira if she wants to go there then?"

"Sure, I think that may be our best bet. Let's go get Mira." They left the house an went off to the guild. When they got there they were greeted by most of their friends including Lucy, Natsu and others. It took a while to get a way from them but they eventually got to Mira.

"Mira, we need you for something. Can you come with us?"

"Sure Raxon. What do you need?" Mira responded. She came around from the counter and her stomach was noticeably larger. It filled Raxon's heart with joy to know his child was in there.

"We have an idea to find out the gender of the baby. We need you for that though obviously. Come with us to Porlyusica's please."

"Oh I see. I'll be right there. You two go on ahead and I'll catch up with you. Tell her the situation and see if she has anything."

"Ok, we will see you there." Laxus responded. Laxus and Raxon then left and made their way through the forest to get to Porlyusica's house. She didn't really look happy to see them. Although she never looks happy so it wasn't that odd.

"What do you two want?"

"Well, we were wondering if you have any sort of potion that can tell the gender of a baby before its born?" Raxon asked.

"Hmmmm, I'll have to check my supplies. I may have something of the sort. Hold on for a few minutes." She walked into her house and came back about 10 minutes later. "I have something, but there is a draw back.

"What would that be? Is it really bad?" Laxus responded with worry.

"The baby will come early by about a month. Would you be ok with this?"

"That would make the birthday in May, one month doesn't mean serious birth defects does it?"

"Well, if I'm right, which I usually am, your odds of a birth defect are about 10%. Also, these would be minor ones, such as maybe just near nearsightedness or it may just end up shorter than it should. Now would you please tell me if you want this or not? I am very busy and you both know I hate being around people." Porlyusica said with growing annoyance.

"Well...I guess we won't do it then. I don't want our kid to have the slightest chance of anything wrong with them. Sorry to have bothered you. Lets go Laxus." Raxon turned and began walking back to the guild. Laxus ran to catch up with him.

"I'm sorry. I know you really wanted to know, but you did the right thing there." Laxus looked up and saw Mira walking towards them. "Really sorry Mira, but she had nothing we were willing to use. Guess you came out here for nothing. Do you want us to help you back to the guild?"

"Oh, that's really disappointing. I should be fine though. Exercise is good when you are pregnant I believe, so I needed this anyway. I'll see you back at the guild." She began walking back slowly. Laxus and Raxon passed her thanking her for coming all this way. They got back to the guild after a few minutes and just sat at a table sulking. Now they had no clue what the baby would be, and they had no way of deciding what to do about the room. Porlyusica came running into the guild after a bout an hour. She was holding a bottle full of an odd pink powder.

"Porlyusica, we already told you we don't want to know if it harms it." Laxus said.

"That's it though, I found this one that has absolutely no side effects. I figured I may as well tell you. Pardon me for being nice."

"Wait you are saying we can know and don't have to worry? Lets do it." Raxon stood up and shouted, "Mira, we need you over here fast." Mira ran over from the other side of the guild.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, with this powder Porlyusica has we can know the gender and don't need to worry. Lay on the table and lets get started." Raxon spoke with excitement. Mira laid on the table and Porlyusica sprinkled the powder on her.

"Now the way this works is that she will glow blue if it is a boy, and red if its a girl. Give it a few minutes to take effect and just watch her. Now if you'll excuse me there are a few to many people here for my taste." She stood up and left the guild.

"Thank you so much!" Raxon yelled to her as she left. They stood there waiting for some seemed like an eternity. Eventually, Mira began to start having a light glow to her.

"I can't quite tell the color. Its so dim the light can't shine. Oh I know! Dark Nebula!" The room went pitch black but Raxon let everyone see. Now they could plainly see that Mira was glowing pure blue. "Its going to be a boy. Laxus we are going to have a son!" Raxon jumped with excitement.

"Have you two decided on a name yet?" Mira asked.

"Right, we forgot to tell all of you. We decided on Kazumi if its a girl, but we now know its a boy so... lets welcome Zartin to the family."

That's it for this chapter. See you all in no more than 2 weeks to see the birth and the life of Zartin Dreyar, with maybe something else in between.


	11. Chapter 11

And here we are at 11. I hope you enjoy it.

7 months, its been that long since Mira first became pregnant with Laxus and Raxon's child. They knew what it would be, they knew what to name it, and the room was almost done. All they needed to do was paint it. Raxon decided one day to take it upon himself to paint it while Laxus was out on a job with the Thunder Legion. He wanted to surprise him and he hoped that Laxus would approve of the color he choose for the room, black of course. He started with the side the door was on. He only manged to get one wall done though before he was called to the guild for some help in the kitchen. While he was there, Laxus got back from his job early and he decided to surprise Raxon by painting the room the color he believed it should be, yellow. He wanted to start on the opposite end of the door so he didn't even notice that the opposite ended wall was already painted. He just finished the wall when Raxon got home and walked upstairs to finish hoping Laxus wasn't home yet. Needless to say, he was pretty surprised when he say the room yellow.

"Lightning, what are you doing back so early?" Laxus turned around and answered.

"Oh, hey Moonlight I was just painting the wall as a little surprise. Do you like it?" Laxus then noticed that behind Raxon was a black wall. "Aw crap! You already started painting. I didn't even notice I'm so sorry."

"It's not a big deal. I'm sure there is something we can do. I wanted to surprise you to by having it done by the time u got back. I guess I probably should have ran it by you first huh?"

"I should have told you. Now how are we going to decide what color it is?" Both kinda just stared at the wall for a while occasionally glancing at the other to see if they would give in to the other. Neither submitted and neither really offered any sort of solution to the problem either. Raxon got an idea and even though he was hoping Laxus would give it he figured it would be better to compromise than fight.

"What if we keep both of the walls as they are, and then have black and yellow stripes going along the side walls? WE both get the color we were hoping for at equal amounts, and it would kinda look like our worlds becoming one."

"I love that idea. It works perfectly and it came from you. Wanna finish it up together?"

"Of course, lets get started." They began painting the walls with the stripe of their color and left about half a foot between each one to leave room for the other. They were very careful to not cover the other's line as they alternated. It took about an hour for them to finish and they stepped back to admire their work. It looked quite well and neither had any complaints. Now they started moving the small bits of furniture they had into the room to finish. They had a nice blue crib that had little dragons on a mobile. They also had a toy box full of knights and replicas of other guild members. A small table was on one side and opposite sat a few stuffed animals of varying natures. It looked like the perfect room for a male child of wizards. "I love it Laxus. I can't wait to sit and play with him in here."

"I can't wait either. That reminds me, do we want him to learn magic, and if so what kind? Should we let him choose, or maybe teach him one of ours."

"I feel like it would be better for him to choose. He may want to be a knight, or a merchant. Lets not control his life."

"Good idea." He checks the clock that they have hanging in the room. "Lets go out for dinner tonight. I found a great new spot on my way back.

"That sounds lovely. Just let me go get ready." Raxon walked out and went into their room to change into some better date cloths. Laxus joined him a few moments later after realizing that he had some paint on his jeans. Raxon loved seeing Laxus undress. He wanted to start something, but he decided to save that for after dinner. "Ok, I'm ready. Would you like me to wait here for you to finish?"

"No, you go outside. I need to use the bathroom so it might be a couple minutes."

"Alright, I'll go down and wait." Laxus watched very carefully as Raxon left the room making sure to hear him reach the first floor before going to his coat pocket. He pulled out a little red box and opened it. Inside was a ring with a beautiful black and purple gem that shined greatly when it caught the light.

"I really hope your ready for this Raxon." He put the box back in the coat pocket then slipped the coat on and went down to meet Raxon outside.

They arrived at a nice little place by the river. It was called Garden House. As the name sorta implied, it was surrounded with flowers of different types. Once they went in, they saw a lot more flowers. There were roses, lilies, tulips, and countless others of countless colors. They were greeted and seated by a very nice gentlemen. They looked at the menu for a few minutes before deciding what they wanted. Laxus ordered a steak and Raxon got a chicken dish they offered. ONce they ordered Laxus stood up.

"I uh, need to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute."

"Are you ok? You went right before we left."

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I think I may have just drank to much water." Laxus walked back to the entrance and managed to catch their server. "Excuse me I need a favor." He pulled the box out of his pocket. "I'm going to order some wine, can u put this in his glass when you bring it?"

"Absolutely sir. We do this all the time. I don't know what it is but this seems to be a very popular proposal spot. Although you would be the first gay couple to do it here."

"Great thanks." Laxus walked back to the table and sat down acting as if nothing happened. A few minutes later the waiter walked over.

"Would you like any beverages this evening?" he asked

"Yes please, can we get you best bottle of wine?"

"Laxus we don't need to spend this much. I'd be perfectly fine with water." Raxon spoke.

"No no, its perfectly fine. I got paid really well on that last job. We will take that wine."

"As you wish sir. I will be back in a few minutes with it and two glasses already full." He walked off to the back to fetch the wine.

"Are you sure about this Laxus? This has to be one of the most expensive places in all of Magnolia."

"I already told you it was fine baby. We have plenty of money to spare."

"Will we once we buy all of the cloths and other things for the kid?"

"Of course we will have enough. Even if for some odd reason we didn't, I would work 3 times as hard to support us." The waiter came walking out with a bottle of wine and two glasses on a platter. He gave Laxus one and Raxon the other then left. Raxon too his and went to drink. As he brought it to his lips he spoke.

"I don't want you to do that. I'll just work more to so you don't have to strain yourself." He drank down half the glass and Laxus almost had a heart attack when the ring almost went down Raxon's throat. "Wow, this is kinda good. I usually never have alcohol because it always tastes terrible to kind is it?" Laxus calmed down a bit before he checked the bottle and spoke.

"It says vanilla dream. I guess its vanilla flavored."

"I did taste that." Raxon drank more and there was hardly any left but the ring stayed. It took all of Laxus' willpower not to jump and just grab the ring. This has to easily be the most stressful thing he ever had to do. He did think about what he was going to say, but it was now all just starting to float out of his head and he was forgetting. He drank his glass to so Raxon wouldn't feel bad about having two before he did. Raxon picked the bottle up and wen to refill his glass. He noticed something glistening in there and jumped back shocked. "Is..is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it is." Laxus slid of the table and got to one knee on the floor. "Raxon, you are the moon of my life. From the first time you talked to me I felt something I never felt before. If I never met you I don't think I ever would have became as happy as I am now. When I lost you I was depressed the whole time. When you came back I almost died of happiness right there. Now we are about to have a child and I would love nothing more than for him to know that his parents are tied forever. Would you please marry me and become Raxon Dreyar?" Raxon got on the ground and pulled Laxus into the biggest hug he ever gave anyone and it actually hurt Laxus a little bit.

"Absolutely! Yes! Yes! Yes! I want nothing more. I would be honored to be your husband and take your name. When do we want it? Where are we having it? Who are we inviting? We have so much planning to do." Raxon started speaking frantically and Laxus could feel his body getting very warm. He also felt something wet landing n his shoulders and realized that Raxon was crying.

"Hey, you don't need to worry about that right now. I'm just so happy you said yes. Lets just eat our meal and then we can talk about it more when we get home ok?" Laxus started crying to as he spoke. He couldn't take all the happiness that he was feeling. He was with the person he was meant for. Now they were actually going to make it fully official and no one could stop them. It was the best day of his life and nothing could ruin it.

That's chapter 11 friends. I can't contain my excitement for this and I hope you all like it to. See you within a week for chapter 12. Until then R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

Now we get to chapter 12. Most likely this will get to about 16 so there is still more to come. Enjoy.

The newly engaged couple got home from their nice meal and went straight to planning. It was a very long process and they made sure to keep funds in mind as they planned.

"Any chance we can have the wedding before the baby comes Laxus?"

"Hmm, that only gives us about a month. I'm sure if we work together we can pull it off though. I'll start on the invitations while you do some of the planning. You seemed really excited about it. Does that work for you?"

"Of course, anyone you want to invite go ahead." Raxon went to work on looking at different places and rates at where they could have it. He narrowed it down to 2 places after about an hour of looking. "Hmmm, its down to having at the guild, or having at the island where our fist job was together." Raxon thought for a few minutes but he just couldn't narrow it down to one. "Wait a minute. Laxus! When is the rainbow sakura festival?"

"Ummmm, oh its in 3 weeks. Are you thinking what I am?"

"You bet, we have our location. We are going to get married right in front of the rainbow tree in the park the night of the festival. How are the invitations going?"

"Pretty good. I have about 30 made so far. How many did we want to come?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Invite the entire guild and then some if you want."

"Won't that cost a good bit for food though? thought we were trying to make it a bit on the cheaper side?"

"We are, that's why I'm cooking for everyone. Make sure you ask if they want chicken or fish on each invitation."

"On it, I have just enough room to fit that. I think the 30 I have should be fine. It consists of most of the guild except for those you either haven't met, don't like, or aren't here to get one like Gildarts."

"I like everyone in the guild, who were you not inviting?"

"Gajeel and the other two thunder legion members are really the only ones who I didn't write one for."

"Laxus I've forgive all of them. Well I trust the thunder legion now and I forgave Gajeel a long time ago. Write 3 more for them and then we will go to the guild and deliver them to everyone."

"Alright alright if its really what you want." Laxus wrote 3 more invitations ten added the dinner choices to the others as Raxon decided if they should have some sort of theme of dress. He went with a simple "just dress as nice as you possibly can and make the outfit have both yellow and black on it" theme. They put each invitation into an envelope with each person's name on it then walked to the guild. It was pretty late but as usual everyone was still there drinking or talking or something of the sort. "Excuse me everyone!" Laxus bellowed "We have something to give to all of you. Please refrain from opening them until everyone gets theirs. We have them in an alphabetical order so just sit tight and we will get to you eventually." They began passing them down to each person in order ending with Wendy. Once everyone had their respective invitation Laxus shouted that they could open them. You could hear many tearing of paper sounds as all 33 were opened. Natsu decided to read his out loud as well as a few others.

"You are hereby invited to the wedding of Raxon and Laxus. It will be located at the rainbow tree during the sakura festival in 3 weeks time. Please say if you will have a plus one, as well as if you will be eating fish or chicken as your meal for that evening. Respond ASAP, we hope to see you there." No one really did anything for a few seconds and it was a little awkward. Then all at once everyone just went, "Wha!" The guild was then full of people asking questions, crying from some of the girls, and cheers from others.

"I'm glad all of you are happy for us. We hope to see you all there." Raxon stated. They stayed and partied for most of the night then went home and finished planning late into the night. They only had so much time.

The big day was here. All preparations were made and everything was set up perfectly. Raxon and Laxus were dressed as best as they possibly could be for this great day. Raxon had a black tux with a yellow bow tie while Laxus had the inverse. Laxus was standing at the end of the aisle waiting very nervously for Raxon to come. Raxon walked down with Lucy by his side. She was the fist person to talk to him when he joined and she helped him during the whole Freed incident. It only made sense. Laxus and Raxon stood hand in hand at the altar as the priest read. All they did was gaze into each others eyes until he asked for the vows. Raxon went first.

"Laxus, the first time I saw you I was mesmerized, terrified, and fascinated all at the same time. I never thought I would actually fall in love with someone, or at least not as fast as I did. When you protect me all I want is to hug you and thank you from the bottom of my heart. We have had so many lovely times together and now we about to have even more as we take a journey that lasts eternity together. When you asked me to marry you I was the happiest person that was, is, and ever will be. What was so funny is tat the next week I was going to ask you, but I guess you beat me to the punch. Let's live our lives together and never let anything come between us in the history of the world." Raxon's eyes began tearing up and he quickly wiped them away. Laxus did the same and then he said his.

"Raxon, I knew the first time I saw you that there was something about you that I liked. At first I had no idea what it was because I never really liked someone as much as I did you before. Once I finally realized what those feeling were and what it was about you, I was to nervous to tell you. Once you almost died though, I lost all my walls and just needed to tell you everything I felt. When you told me you felt the same I was so happy. After this we can have a full life together of love and happiness. I will protect you with everything I'm worth and no matter what comes our way I know we can get through it together. I can't express the joy I have knowing that in only a few short minutes, we will be together forever." More tears appeared in both their eyes but they held them back as the priest asked the biggest questions.

"Do you Raxon, take Laxus as your life partner to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Laxus, take Raxon to be your life partner to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by Zentopia, I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss." The two interlocked and shared one of the best kisses either of them ever had before. Now they were together, and nothing could ruin it. The entire park was filled with applause and cheers for the new couple and the sakaura tree was glowing more beautiful than it ever had before.

Ahhhhhhh that was so wonderful. I almost cried as I wrote this. I hope you all liked it and I can't wait for the next chapter. See you all next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Geez I'm finally able to write chapter 13. I have been so busy these past few weeks with school and so much other crap in my life. Just a warning, this chapter will be like 80% lemon. You have been warned. Enjoy :)

Laxus and Raxon returned home from their wedding in the best mood they could possibly be in. The reception they had was very nice. Bickslow ended up giving a speech that actually sounded mature and he refrained from any vulgar words at all. That sure surprised the entire crowd. The songs were wonderful and Lucy had Lyra preform for them. The first dance the newly married couple had was wonderful. Thinking back, Raxon realized that was the first dance he ever had with anyone. It was a memory he would treasure for the rest of his life. The two decided after the engagement that they wouldn't have sex until after the wedding. It was a sort of renew your holiness or something that they heard about. It was agonizing for both of them but now they could do it with no remorse. They bounded up the steps after they got through the door and went straight to the bedroom. They went into the newly modified room and as soon as the door was closed Laxus pushed Raxon against it and began kissing him passionately. He broke off for a second to speak.

"I have been wanting this for so long, its been absolute torture."

"Not like I haven't been suffering in silence here. Now come here." Raxon grabbed Laxus and pulled him back in for another kiss. Laxus pushed back and then moved his hands to unbuckle Raxon's pants. As Laxus did this Raxon began taking off is shirt to speed up the process. Once Laxus got Raxon's pants down, the two switched positions with Raxon undoing Laxus' pants as Laxus took off his shirt. Once that process was completed they returned to kissing each other while only in their boxers. Raxon began going down Laxus' body planting kisses on any area he could get to. He focused a lot on the perfect abs that Laxus had. Minus his personality, Laxus' abs were what Raxon liked best. He reached the yellow boxers his new husband had on and noticed a bulge forming in them. "We need to take care of this don't we?" Raxon said with a smirk.

"Please baby, I need this so bad." Raxon obeyed and pulled down the boxers exposing Laxus' manhood. Its been so long since Raxon has seen it. He went straight for it and began sucking it slowly at first but picked up the speed later. Raxon could here Laxus' panting and knew he was doing it just how Laxus liked. He slowed down again making sure to draw out the experience as much as possible. "Ah, oh god. Raxon keep going." Raxon sped up a little, but then quickly removed himself from the glorious tool and went to the two globes below it. He nuzzled each one separately for a good few seconds then licked each one individually making Laxus moan in delight. "Raxon lets move to the bed. Go and lay down on it." Raxon did as he was told and laid down on the large comfy bed. Laxus moved over and went to lay down but turned as he did so that they were now in a 69 position. Laxus pulled Raxon's black boxers off and went straight to Raxon's 7 inch tool. Raxon moaned and took Laxus back into his mouth sucking with renewed vigor in hopes to have Laxus go before he did. Laxus had the same idea and started going faster as well as starting to insert a finger into Raxon.

"Ah, that isn't fair Laxus." Raxon withered and bucked into Laxus. He tried to stay strong and out last Laxus but he just couldn't. He moaned onto Laxus' cock as he came hard into Laxus' mouth. There was a good bit from the 3 week build up, but Laxus managed to keep all of it in and swallow it down. While Laxus was preoccupied Raxon took it upon himself to bring Laxus over the edge. He went as far down as he possibly could and sucked with all his might and that did it. Laxus yelled out as three weeks worth of cum started going down Raxon's throat. There was easily more than what Raxon produced so it started spilling out of his mouth a bit. He kept the rest in and let it rest in there savoring the lovely salty taste. Laxus came down from his sex high and slid of the bed then bent down to Raxon. He grabbed his face and brought it to his and inserted his tongue into Raxon's mouth mixing the tastes of their seeds together. It put both of them in a state of pure bliss. They pulled away and both swallowed what they had remaining. Raxon noticed that Laxus was still hard. "3 weeks really built you up didn't it lightning?"

"You bet it did Moon. Ready for round two?" Laxus replied grinning.

"Always." Raxon turned so that his ass was showing and Laxus went straight to preparing for what was to come. He inserted one finger with lube into him and then after a few moments added another, then a third. He pushed in and out causing massive amounts of pleasure to Raxon. Laxus took his fingers out and then aligned his nine inch rod and inserted it into Raxon. He could hear Raxon's lovely moans as he started pushing deeper and deeper until he was fully in. Raxon went up onto all fours on the bed so that they were now in a doggy style position. He pushed back against Laxus somehow getting even more into him. Laxus began thrusting into him at a great pace. Sweat began pouring off both of them and the sweet smell of musk and love filled the room as they went at this for a whole 20 minutes. Both began getting close to their limits but they just didn't want it to end. Laxus figured he might as well make the last few minutes as pleasurable as possible so he placed one hand onto Raxon's back and sent very light jolts of lightning up his spine. Raxon didn't see that coming and started shaking with ecstasy. Laxus sent another quick volt into him and then drove wildly into him to send as much pleasure as possible. Raxon couldn't take any more and let lose a second load onto the bed sheets, he would have to remember to wash those later. Raxon's ass tightening brought Laxus to his peak and he climaxed deep into Raxon filling him with his seed. Both were panting and stayed in that position for a minute to calm down. Laxus pulled out and turned Raxon over and gave him a long hug.

"That was definitely, the best time I've ever had with you. I think that was a great way to start this marriage."

"I think so to. I love you Laxus."  
>"I love you to Raxon." They shared another deep embrace and then went to go get a shower to prepare for bed. They washed each other and then got dressed to get ready for bed. Raxon washed the sheets first so that they were clean. Right as soon as they were about to crawl in and call it a night Laxus and Raxon hard Warren's voice in his head.<p>

"Laxus and Raxon can you hear me? Mira's water just broke! We need you at the guild as fast as possible!"

Laxus' eyes got wide and he looked at Raxon. "You heard that right?"

"Yes, we need to get there fast. He wasn't due for another week though."

"Sometimes they are just a little early no matter what you do. Don't worry though, one week won't have any negative affects. Now lets hurry. I wanna see my son." They quickly changed into something more presentable then ran to the guild as fast as they could. Porlyusica was already there helping with the delivery. "Did we miss anything?"

"He is starting to crown, that's about it." Mira was screaming very loud and everyone around was trying to calm her down.

"Just take deep breaths Mira, you are doing great." Levy encouraged.

"You can do it Mira, push that man out." Elfman spoke.

"You're doing great Mira. Please just endure a little longer" Raxon said. A little longer wasn't the best wording, it took another 20 minutes before the entire baby finally came out with one final big push from Mira. She yelled as loud as anyone had ever heard her before as it came out and then she kinda passed out for a couple minutes. Porlyusica cleaned the child off and then handed it to Laxus and Raxon in a blanket.

"It's about 16 inches long and weighs 7.8 pounds. I hope you two are very happy and loving with him. Now if you'll excuse me there are a few to many people here for my liking. As she left Raxon yelled out to her.

"Thank you so much. We couldn't have done this without you." Raxon looked down and admired the new member of their family. He was so cute and he seemed to have a grayish color of hair. His eyes were closed so the couldn't really see what color those were. He was crying as all babies do when born, but he seemed to be slowing down a little bit. "Hey Zartin, welcome to Fairy Tail. This is your home, and we are your family. We will protect you with our lives and you will never have a dull day in your life. I'm your dad Raxon, and this is your other dad Laxus. We love you, don't you forget that."

There is chapter 13 people. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story. I think maybe two more chapters and it might be done, but I don't know yet. Until next time, Live long and Love Fairy Tail


End file.
